The invention is concerned with left and right outside rearview mirrors for commercial vehicles having common components.
As a rule, in the case of commercial vehicles, a left side rearview mirror is mounted in conjunction with a right hand rearview mirror. Because of the complexity of modern rearview mirror systems, especially where electrically adjustable mirrors are concerned, different components are necessary for each of the left and right side external mirrors. This multiplicity leads to high costs. Outside mirrors for commercial vehicles are, for example, made known by EP-W-0 500 510.
It is the purpose of the present invention to make available a left and a right outside rearview mirror, in which the essential components of the mirror can be used for the left as well as the right outside mirror. This purpose will be achieved by the features of the present invention.
In accord with the invention, a carrier plate is made available, which, although lacking a special transition piece mounted thereon for a mirror assembly, still provides a zero-position for a driver who sits, theoretically, in the middle of the driver cab. The transition piece is now installed, on an identical carrier plate on the left mirror as on the right mirror, in such a manner that the zero-position of either mirror is inclined at an angle xe2x80x9cdeltaxe2x80x9d in a positive direction, that is, clockwise. Since the carrier plate remains unchanged, out of what was once a multitude of carrier plates, only one carrier plate now comprises both one xe2x80x9cleftxe2x80x9d and one xe2x80x9crightxe2x80x9d carrier plate. Expressed in a different way, it is possible by changing the mounting procedure on two identical carrier plates to let one carrier plate design serve for right and left mirrors. The number of different components is thus reduced.
Preferably, the transition piece is made wedge shaped, the slope of which is the angle xe2x80x9cxcex4xe2x80x9d.
In accord with another aspect of the invention, the same transition piece possesses elements for mounting on either the left mirror or the right mirror.
In accord with another aspect of the invention, there is installed on the left housing a left framing and likewise on the right housing, a right framing. By means of separate design of frames and housings, the mounting of the entire outside mirror is made easier. By the different framings for left and right mirrors, the different zero-position of the mirror assembly in the left and right mirrors compensate optically.
In accord with yet another aspect of the invention, the support for the two outside mirrors includes respectively, two support arms, which are affixed on the vehicle side by means of a snap-in holder and joined to the mirror housing by a conically seating, clamping apparatus.
By the conically seating, clamping apparatus, a self centering effect is achieved and a secure hold is always assured. This reduces vibration. By means of the snap-in holder of the two arms on the vehicle, there is made a double securement which likewise assures a tight connection.